Blood Prophecy
by Lorgan
Summary: Kai has been missing for three months...a girl shows up singing a song that may help find Kai..but something is strange about this girl and her song..."A prophecy will come to be. the phoenix will soon be dead..."


....I don't like to talk much so....don't pay any attention to me....

It was storming outside as Tyson sat watching the rain. Three months it had been exactly three months sense Kai had gone missing. Everyone had searched for him but no one had been able to find him. It was as though he had vanished.

Tyson looked up as Rei and Max walked in dripping wet.

"Mr. Dickinson hasn't heard any news..." Rei said.

"Where could Kai have gone?" Max asked.

"Maybe he just wants to be left alone, its not unusual." REi replied.

"But for three months?" Tyson said getting up.

Everyone looked down. No one had any explanation to as why Kai had gone missing. Nothing ever made sense. It was hard to practice as well. They weren't doing very well.

It seemed as though the storm would never stop and suddenly there was a sound. It was soft yet sad as though someone were crying. Then it became louder. Someone was singing...yet it was so sad.

"Where's that coming from?" Max asked.

"Who cares." Tyson said.

"Wait listen to what the song says..." Rei said.

Everyone listened as the song continued.

"........From far away the phoenix sings deep within the cavern rains. The phoenix fire glows through the night....the phoenix fire is in sight. As the storm approaches the phoenix life will soon be ended..."

"I don't get it..."Tyson said.

The song continued. Even though the storm drained out almost all sound the voice could be herd as loudly as a bell.

"...Three bright moons have past these days...but no one has seen the phoenix flame..."

"Wait a minute I think its talking about Kai!" Rei said alarmed.

"THAN WHAT ARE WE WAITING AROUND HERE FOR LETS GO!" Tyson yelled suaddenly getting up and running out the door.

"Tyson!" Max yelled.

REi and Max quickly followed Tyson. Now that they were out in the storm it was hard to here the voice. Suddenly they heard steps. Someone was walking towards them.

They turned to see a girl looking at them.

"You...have come..." The girl said.

"Who are you?!" Tyson asked.

"I am only but a messenger..." The girl said.

Rei looked at the girl. She had no life in her eyes. Something else also caught his attention. A metal collar had been placed around her neck.

"I am glade you heard my song..." The girl said her face emotionless.

"What have you done with Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I have not done anything my master wishes to relay a message to you...if you are willing to listen..."

"Were listening." Rei said.

Listen closely so to here the message my master has sent..." The girl said.

"The rain will wash away the phoenix flame,

The rain will slash the phoenix wings,

The red stream will flow with rains water

Tears of a phoenix will be shed

A prophecy will come to be

The phoenix will soon be dead."

"What does that mean?" Tyson asked becoming annoyed.

"Tyson calm down..." Max said.

The girl only stared at them. She showed no emotion.

"Is that all?" Rei asked.

The girl looked at Rei.

"That is all my master said to say I shall not say anymore this day..." The girl said.

"Do you know where Kai is?" Max asked.

The girl looked at Max seeming to understand.

She breathed in and started singing.

"As the phoenix travels, it will come across many battles. Through these battles the phoenix flies its blood staining its soul and pride. As the phoenix flies, the rain will soon come and make the phoenix cry. From far away the phoenix sings deep within the cavern rains. The phoenix fire glows through the night the phoenix fire is in sight. As the storm approaches the phoenix life will soon be ended."

The girl than suddenly disappeared as though she was never there.

"What did she mean?" Max asked.

Suddenly lighting flashed in the sky. It hit a nearby tree causing it to burst into flames. The rain seemed angry as it wiped the fire. The flames started to die down.

Suddenly Rei ran for the tree.

"What hey Rei!" Tyson said following him.

Tyson almost smashed into Rei as Rei suddenly stopped looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

Max came up behind them looking down, "Hey the water its-its red."

"Red water?" Tyson said looking down. It was true the water was red.

"Come one." Rei said following the red stream.

Tyson and Max looked at each other and followed Rei.

Rei suddenly froze this time causing Tyson to walk into him.

"Hey could you warn me when you're going to do that?" Tyson said.

Tyson looked at Max. Max was completely pale.

Tyson looked and felt the sudden chill of what happened.

Down on the ground laid Kai. Blood was everywhere. The trees were stained with it. As it rained the water created a red stream of blood.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled as he and the others ran over to Kai.

The rain came down even harder. As the rain hit Kai's pale face it looked as though they were tears...as though Kai himself was crying...

To be continued...

...well that's my first chapter...bye...


End file.
